


Diary of Yurio Plisetsky and his undying love towards his big brother

by Saxzer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Crack, Gen, I accept requests, M/M, Not Incest, Or Is It?, Possessive Behavior, Siblings, Slow Burn, Yuri P. and Katsuki Y. are brothers, all because he just loves his piggy big brother to the core, diary entries kinda, flirty viktor only wanting yuuri's affection but is being defeated by yuri, god knows when, hahahha, i might? do the, jj being a bitchy friend to yuri, jj mila and otabek are all smol like yurio, katsudon yuri just being katsudon yuri, mom/dad! yuuri, oh god plss, older! yuuri, ooc i swear, otayuri are bffs for life, otayuri as a ship in the near future, otayuri bromance, smol squad, still curses a lot when he hits puberty, younger! yuri, yuri hates viktor to the core, yuri is madly inlove with his brother, yuri is still a shit when it comes to talking, yurio is such a drama queen, yuuri is adopted in the plisetsky fam but retained his japanese last name just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: I am Yuri Plisetsky and welcome to my diary where I will share with you all my diary contents about my wonderful piggy adopted brother, Katsuki Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my 12 th birthday and guess what happened? Katsudon-niisan made an incredible pirozhki dish!!! I wasn’t expecting this. _

_I really love my piggy-brother._

* * *

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Yurio….

Happy Birthday to you.” My big brother, Katsuki Yuri was singing me a birthday in behalf of Grandpa at Russia. Grandpa couldn’t make it since his body is already too old to travel alone plus my big brother would be worried as well if something bad happens to him, he knows that I would be very sad if that happens. I was celebrating my birthday at Japan with big brother since I Grandpa says that I should visit big brother here. It’s been 3 years since big brother went home to Russia.

Big brother ushered me to the table, lifting me up towards the chair. I was annoyed because I’m already 12 years old and big brother is still pampering and treating me like a child. It was an animal-themed one and I really like it because a Bengal tiger was in it. I didn’t want to eat but I don’t want to waste big brother’s hard-earned cash. Taking a bite, as I chew, the flavors exploded in my mouth. Chocolate, vanilla and….it’s oreo?

“Oreos?!” I said. “Hai,” Big brother says. “I added your favorite oreos in the cake, Yurio. Did you like it?” You have no idea?! I couldn’t control myself and had taken another spoonful of the cake. This was the best birthday present ever. I wish Grandpa could taste this cake as well. At that point, I felt disheartened and sad. I missed Grandpa already. Big brother saw me, asking me about the matter. I told him the truth.

“Yurio…” Big brother went towards my chair, embracing me so tight. I could feel his body warmth in me, big brother was warm and nice. He patted my hair, smiling. “I’m sorry for dragging you here with me to Japan, Yurio. I know you missed dedushka so much but I promise you, after my finals are over, we will go to Russia and we will visit dedushka for a month. Is that okay?” I nodded. That made me feel happy.

When I finished my slice of cake, big brother then had put another one dish in the table. Smelling, it was the same food that I always crave and eat while I was in Russia. “Pirozhki!!!” I exclaimed, as I took a bite. Big brother has that cheeky feel, it’s as if that he was hiding something. And when I tasted it, the pirozhki was different indeed. It had rice, eggs, pork… “Katsudon? Piggy brother, why is there a katsudon inside the pirozhki?” Big brother responded that since this was the first time that I lived together with him, he decided that he wanted me to remember Japan and by doing that, he made a recipe of my favorite pirozhki combined with his favorite Japanese food, Katsudon.

I started crying, making big brother flustered and his face filled with worry. “You didn’t like it? I’m so sorry, Yurio. I won’t make it again if it’s not goo–”

“No!” I said. “It’s really good. I’ve never eaten this kind of pirozhki before. This is delicious big brother!” And that was the truth. I wanted to finish all of them and make big brother happy. I love big brother, he always surprises me when I feel down. Even if I am far far away from Grandpa, with this pirozhki, I feel like I am already at home. I hugged my piggy brother and told him how much I love him. I don’t want him to leave me alone. He smiled again, burying my face into his warm chest.

“Happy Birthday Yurio, my beloved little kitten brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason why Yurio persues the figure skating career

_Dear Diary,_

_Just now, I am plotting my way on how to kill a person. And that certain person is called…._

**_Viktor Nikiforov._ **

* * *

 

**hey Yurio!!! How are you feeling? Today, I was watching figure skating with Phichit and Yuuko-san and guess what? I found someone who skates beautifully. He’s really cute and handsome and garwsh I look like a freaking school girl having a crush but I really do!!!!**

**he’s name is Viktor Nikiforov and guess what? We go to the same high school as I am! He must be my destiny– oh!!! I have classes now, ttyl Yurio~**

**-Piggy Big bro**

Destiny?! Did I see that right? My big brother seeing his ‘destiny’? What the fuck does that even mean? But on how he described this Viktor Nikiforov is telling me bad, BAD news. And I am pretty sure that I do not like it.

This Viktor Nikiforov is bad news and something tells me that this person is stealing my big brother away from me. And I am going to find out what it is!

 

 

“Otabek!! Otabek!! Come quick!! I need you to search on someone.” I said, shouting the name of my best friend, Otabek Altin. He and I go way way back and he’s cool. Big brother says that Otabek is nice and he knows cool stuffs. Otabek then hurried towards where I am, his hairstyle looks cool (that’s why I befriend him because of his hair) since I am too young to use the computer, I asked Otabek in his behalf to look for this Viktor Nikiforov. Otabek was 3 years older than me but whatever, he is still my best friend for life. “Hurry up, hurry up!!” I insisted, as Otabek punched and typed the specific name.

After that, we saw, like 10,000 results for Viktor Nikiforov. “He sure is popular.” He commented, I groaned pointing him to click the first link. We were directed to a blog, talking about how much the creator of the said blog is worshipping this Viktor dude, scrolling down, we found a short article of him with an attached photo wearing a gold medal.

Taking a close at this person my big brother is talking about, he wasn’t cute. He looks old, a pedo (idk what that is but im sure it’s bad so yeah) and weird. The article also says that he was. “By the way, Yuri. Why did you want to know this person?” I told him about the text that I received from big brother and a few minutes…

“Whahahahaa!! Seriously, Yuri, you’re too deep in love with your big brother.” Otabek said, wiping the tears in his eyes from extreme laughing. I couldn’t lie about that. I love my piggy big brother to the core and if, by some chance, he is going to be taken away from then I would fight to get my big brother back to me. Even if I have to drag him back to Russia just so that–

“Oh… Viktor Nikiforov is a figure skater here in Russia, Yuri.” He said.

What.

What.

What.

I had to do a one-over again at the article and Otabek was right. This Viktor was definitely in Russia. I finally have a dream to achieve. “Otabek.” I said as I stood up. My best friend stared at me, waiting for my answer. “I’ve decided what I want to become.” My mind full of determination. I am not letting this Russian pedo take my piggy big brother away from. If he’s a figure skater then so will I.

 

“I am going to become a figure skater and defeat this Viktor Nikiforov so he will not take away my piggy big brother from me!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE 12 RUINED ME!!! I WILL STICK WITH THIS FANDOM IF ITS THE LAST THING THAT I DO!!!

 

* * *

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is going to be my first annual figure skating competition and Big brother is coming to see me perform! I am so excited. I will do my very best to give the best performance and make big brother love me even more so that he could forget that shitty (woops!! I forgot that big bro warned to curse even if it’s on paper) pedo Viktor Nikiforov._

_My piggy big brother’s affections belongs only to me and ME alone._

* * *

 

 

I was patiently waiting for big brother at the airport. After I told him that I wanted to do figure skating, Big brother screamed and was excited saying that “I finally have a passion that I am pursuing.” Truth to be told, _he_ was the major factor why I wanted to skate. And another one was to kill some Russian pedo skater. Big brother started to find some people to help me with my programs. Music and costumes wise, he arranged seek help from his friends; music student, a choreographer, fashion designer, etc.

15 minutes…. He should be here already. Grandpa stood up and said, “Yuratchka, I’m just going to the bathroom okay? Make sure not to leave this area and wait for your big brother, go it?” I nodded watching him until his figure disappears and grabs my phone, playing with my cat _Yura_. My cat’s breed is a Himalayan cat that my big brother gave me. He said that it was a stray cat at his dorm, he wasn’t allowed to take care of pet so big brother shipped him to Russia and since I was very fond of cats, dedushka didn’t refused and had let me keep him.

Petting his fur, Yura purred again, burying himself at my side. “Big brother is late though, he should be here by now.” Looking around at the people arrival area. I couldn’t see even a shadow of big brother when.

“Miss me that much, little kitty?” A voice said. I turned and saw big brother in his favorite blue tracksuit jacket and facemask. I couldn’t react and just threw myself into the person’s body, hugging him like there is no tomorrow. “Piggy brother!!!” I said, encasing myself in a warm embrace. Big brother did the same, burying his face on my little neck. “Tadaima, Yurio.”

_I’m home, Yurio._

I learn some Japanese since big brother was fluent, I feel like I needed to learn the language as well in order for me to live and not give big brother trouble when I love with him. He taught me some and then when he left and went back to Japan, I forced Grandpa to buy me books of the Japanese language. Sometimes, me and big brother would speak in Japanese when we do skype calls and I asked if he still remembers some of the Russian languages. It was our private session and for me, it was my favorite leisure with big brother. Big brother petted Yura on his head purring again in ecstasy. He gave me a paper bag, saying that this was the costume that I am going to use for my short program for tomorrow and says that no peaking!!!

“You were late, piggy brother! We waited an hour ago for you. What happenened?” I asked, hugging the contents of the paper bag into my chest. Big brother lifted Yura caressing him into his arms and sat beside me. “So sorry about that,” He apologized. “My flight got a little disturbance so we were delayed. I’m very sorry. Where’s Dedushka?” I said that he went to the bathroom and asked we stay put before we go home.

A few minutes, we were reunited with Grandpa and dediced to get home and rest when big brother’s cellphone rang. Excusing himself, he answered the phone. I did a little gossip and tried to hear about their conversation when suddenly

“Yuuri!!!” a guy was suddenly hugging the back of my big brother. Take note: He. Was. Hugging. My. Big. Brother. My temper got to me and I kicked the person who was making affectionate display with big brother right in front of me. Whoever this person was needs to be reminded about being this close with my brother. The man fell, touching his bottom. I was angry and big brother asked me as to why did he I do it.

“Who is this piggy brother? Why is he hugging you?” I asked. “Ouchie… that kinda hurt you know,” the man said, fixing himself up. He had silver hair that covers half of his face. Wait…

“Have we met? Why does your face look so familiar?”

“Probably because I am the best skater in Russia?”

As if on cue, he ignored my presence, yet again and hugged my big brother. “Yuuri I’ve missed you so much. You didn’t answer my call tho. I was so worried on what might have happened to you. Did you have a cold? Sick?” asking so many questions about my brother like they were very VERY close. This got me annoyed even more and the fact that big brother is accommodating this guy is making me even more pissed.

“Hey!!! shithead!!” I shouted at the silver-haired dude. “Yurio! Didn’t I tell you about cursing?” The man sashayed his hand, telling big brother that it was okay. “But seriously, Yuuri. I didn’t know you were visiting Russia right now. You could have told me so I could book us a hotel.”

“Viktor, this is the reason why I didn’t told you because I am sure you’ll be coming here to see me.”

“And I did! I’m lonely without seeing your face.”

“Viktor Nikiforov please stop.”

“Wait Viktor?!”

“Yeap!! I am Viktor Nikiforov.”

Then that means….

Big brother sighed gesturing the man for us. “I’m very sorry about this Yurio, but let me properly introduced him to you and Grandpa. This is Viktor Nikiforov, the person that I am in love with.”

“EHHH?!!!!”

 

* * *

 

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems like lady luck is on my side. I can finally plot ways on murdering Viktor Nikiforov by playing along with him._

_Oh just you wait you shithead. I will make you suffer and for you to give up on big brother._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 hits and 100 kudos? you guys are amazing!! I didn't know people would look forward into reading this. Yuuri x Yurio as siblings are the best and Yurio being such a protective lil kitty brother oh my god just end me now.

_Dear Diary,_

_Because of the shocking announcement of big brother introducing to Grandpa and I about Viktor Nikiforov aka “the biggest pedo in the whole world”. I am disappointed at my brother. One is that he just told us this just now without giving us any warning, especially to me!! His lovely and cute little brother in the whole world who doesn’t deserve this pain and anguish!!!_

_Sorry for this diary, I am just so mad like ~~GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! FUCK YOU VIKTOR NIKIFOROV YOU SON OF A FLYING KDSAJKLDJKLASD~~ _

Sorry again but I just couldn’t believe that big brother would lie to me and not tell me about this. This shithead did something to my brother to act like this!!! He’s not like this, he did something to big brother

HE POISONED BIG BROTHER!!!

HE BRAINWASHED HIM PUTTING HIS UNDYING LOVE AT HIMSELF!!

HE’S BLACKMAILING MY BIG BROTHER AND THIS PERSON IS A MAFIA BOSS AND IS GOING TO KILL US IF HE REFUSES TO LOVE HIM!!!

OH MY FUCKING GOD HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!

* * *

 

 

“So…” Viktor stated, consciously playing with the lid of the glass in his hands. Big brother glared at him for playing with the food. He was like the mom-slash-dad when he’s here. In my inner mind, I’m laughing bad telling to that pedo, “In yo face!!!” but my enjoyment needs to chill so chill will I go. “You have a very... or what should I call this, ‘homey’ atmosphere in your place, Yuuri.” the way he said that was like an insult and to be honest, I could Grandpa aura darken, only for bit because big brother brighten up the mood.

Praise piggy brother for having the cutest smile in the whole world!! (I have thousands of photos of big brother smiling but I ain’t letting you guys see coz that’s MINE to see, period.)

In my peripheral view, the pedo straighten up himself, composing a light-hearted conversation. “I apologize for my behavior. But let me just say that I am so madly in love with your grandson. He has swept me off his feet when he showed and cheered for me in the inter-collegiate figure skating competition.” As he continues to dabble about how MY (I want to emphasize the ‘MY’ coz he’s MY big brother) piggy brother is always present whenever he skates, and is even watching livestream of him competing internationally.

Dear god make this pedo stop from talking!!!

Grandpa felt the same, in his golden age, he couldn’t keep up with such energetic young people so he excused himself saying that he will be going to rest now leaving us three in the table. “Oh!!” big brother exclaimed, pushing my chair closer to his. He hugged me like there was no tomorrow and my face flustered but nevertheless I loved being hugged, especially by my big brother. “As you may have heard from our chats, Vitya.”

Vitya? Wow… first-name basis already in just a short amount of time? This pedo really brainwashed my big brother.

“This is my wonderful and adorable little kitty brother. Yuri or as I would call him ‘Yurio’ Plisetsky. Yurio, say hello to Viktor.” There was no way in hell that I would be all friendly towards this person! But I have to keep my cool and collect data so that I could plan my moves in killing him…..softly. “Hello.” I say with a tone of like I was eating the most disgusting pirozhki to ever serve in the table. The pedo, Viktor, smiled. Oh my god he is disgusting! How did he even liked this guy? “Nice to finally meet you, Yurio. Can I call you ‘Yurio’ as well?”

“No.” I responded. Other than my big brother, there was no one allowed to call me by that nickname.

“Oh… That’s a shame but we will change that, eventually. Right Yuuri?” Big brother nodded. Jesus Christ, these two are disgusting. I am even more disgusted because my big brother can produce that _smile_ that he only gives to me. I am jealous. As fuck.

This pedo really needs to go down.

“Don’t worry, Vitya. Sooner or later, he would be bound to open up to you. He’s like a kitty you know, you will claw at you for being close but once he opened up, he is bound to stick to you like a kitty,” Big brother announce securing me in his toned arms like I was fragile thing. “But there’s just no way that you can match my little Yurio’s cuteness. He’s the best and cutest little kitty for me and I have you know that I don’t like to share him. Especially his cuteness.” At this comment, I started to blush. The redness in my face was making it difficult to deny. “Piggy brother!!” Big brother laughed, and the pedo was like wooing at our sibling affection.

“Awww Yuuri and little Yuri is being adorable. Can’t I join you too? I want to be pampered by Yuuri as well.”

_Hell no bitch!! Get your own piggy brother not mine!_

“Sorry Vitya but you have to gain Yurio’s trust before I you can join us.”

Is he serious? The ding of the oven went and big brother excusing himself to get the food. Silence ensues when the pedo chuckled. “Is it me or you just don’t like me Yurio?” He noticed. Thank god I don’t need to explain myself to him. “You have sharp eyes. Your entire existence is illegal already. Stay away from big brother.”  The man just chuckled and his face. How can someone be have this calm demeanor and a face that is innocent yet at the same time can kill you? If I could compare him to anyone, that would be Satan himself.

He is worse than JJ!!!

Pedo stood up and went towards my table, our faces closer and his thumb started caressing my lip. “Nope. I won’t do that. I am totally in love with your brother and if you’re going to stop me then I guess I’m going to declare war on you.”

Oh.

Ohohohoho

Oh it’s on bitch.

My determination gauge has reached it maximum. This pedo is declaring a war at me. And I fucking accept.

“OH you pedo you better say your prayers when I win.”

“Oh please. As if you can defeat a perfect guy like me.”

“Fuck you and your shitty narcissistic attitude.”

“Who wants cookies?”

“I do!!!”

“Me too!!!”

“Seems like you two are coming into terms now. I’m so happy Yurio.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m sorry big brother but this pedo is not the one for you. And I will make sure that you will not be tainted by his assholeness for I am Yuri Plisetsky and I am not backing down on this challenge._

_Viktor Nikiforov._

_Prepare your funeral._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo!!!! two updates because it's Viktor's birthday. Happy birthday Momma Viktor.   
> <3 And on that note. How the heck did this have many hits and kudos? I thought this was trash to be honest.   
> But thank you so much for the continuous reading for this trash. 
> 
> stay tuned for more adventures of our wonderful Yuri brothers <3

****

_Dear Diary,_

_Viktor Nikiforov pisses me off!!_

_I swear I am going to defeat him in his own game and that is figure skating. I will become the very best! Like no one ever was! (I am not a fan of Pokemon) and the pedo would be and kneel and kiss my feet. And then big brother would be mine again._

_He better be watching me perform because I will sweep him off the ground with my beautiful performance!_

* * *

 

 

Me, dedushka and big brother were in the venue of my very first competition. Of course, the Pedo aka Viktor Nikiforov was clinging to my big brother like a snake coiling his long hands onto his shoulders.

My fvcking god I swear he was the most annoying adult in the planet!

“Yuri~” he said in an annoying voice. “Viktor, please stop clinging to while my family is here.” Yeah!! Stop haggling my brother you pedo! Viktor pouted but agreed to releasing big brother. Big brother asked on what time will perform, I say that I was third so I have enough time to practice and rerun my program. Big brother ushered me to the rink, watched me with my flips and jumps. A triple lutz, single toe loop, triple axel and salchow. Landing them perfectly, big brother’s eyes sparkles, I could see himself together with his phone. Pretty sure he was recording my perfect practice routine. Heh! Beat that Ped­–

The said satan didn’t even budge and instead he was watching me with those satanic smiles and grins. He’s not even impressed. Damn you, Nikiforov!

“Yurio, Yurio, look at the camera. Now give big brother your amazing smile.

Ahhh~ Perfect!! I love you so much, Yurio. Viktor, isn’t Yurio the cutest?”

“Hmm… he does but I’m pretty sure I am cuter than him in my teenage years. Want to see them?”

“Oh!!! Really?”

“Anything for you, Yuri.”

Ahhh…there they go again. Big brother look at me, not him dammit!!! When I was done, the announcer told us for the other skaters to wait at the lobby for their turns. I got off, put skate guard when Viktor came in front of me. He whispered in my ear a threat so menacing. “Yurio, you’re so cute but there’s just no way you can beat in my own specialty.” After that, he returned to his goofy old-pedo self, calling big brother’s name.

What the fuck.

Is he threatening me?

Ohohohohoho.

“You’re on, pedo.”

 

\---------xxxxxxx------------

 

“And now let’s welcome the new contender of the Junior Division, from St. Petersburg. 12 year old, Yuri Plisetsky!!!” the announcer says his introduction. Big brother slowly pull down my jacket to reveal my costume. It was a white spandex overalls with feathers accentuating the shoulder blades. Big brother says that his friend from Japan, Yuuko was it? I can’t remember was the one who made and sewn my costume. “Good luck, Yurio. This is your first competition.” I nodded, giving me a lot of encouragement and praises that sometimes it was cheesy and embarrassing enough for other people. I hope no one was listening but lo and behold: Viktor Nikiforov was here, beside my big brother. His hand touching his chin like he was amused about and is waiting for me to fail.

_Well guess what? I am not going to lose. I will show you how much that I can make my piggy brother focus on me and love me._

Removing my skate guards, the screech of the blades of my skates can be heard. Cheerings of people yelling my name. “And now we will see this new face on the ice. His program is called ‘On Love: Agape’.”

Here we go.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, today Yuri Plisetsky has made history!! With the new record. We have not expected this to happen before our 3-time world champion representative, Viktor Nikiforov.

Everyone please give a round of applause for the newest and youngest prodigy of figure skating, the 12 year-old as what the crowd would call him as ‘The Russian Fairy’, Yuri Plisetsky!!!!” chorus of cheering came crashing in the entire stage. I’m not sure what happened but apparently I have made a world record of having a 100 score point in a short program.

“Oh my god, Yurio!! I’m so proud of you!” big brother’s voice was the only thing that registered in my eardrum as skated myself away towards himself.  “Piggy brother!!!” I called hugging him so much that he couldn’t catch his breath away from my wonderful performance. “Did you see that? I did good right?” Big brother nodded, peppering me with kisses and hugging affection. In my other view, Pedo Nikiforov was still there, watching our sibling session. I smirked at him, his aura was like “you’ll pay for this.”

“Yurio! Yurio! I love you!”

“Love you too, piggy borther.”

A few minutes, we were encircled by a lot of reporters. I wasn’t particularly fond of crowds and people so big brother shielded me, telling me to get back to his back. The reporters requested a few questions but since I was still small, big brother did the talking. And he knows how much I despise talking to strangers and people in the media. “Please, leave my big brother alone.”

“Mr. Plisetsky, are you aware of how talented your brother is?”

“Do you perhaps are letting him join the international competitive skating?”

“He may one of these days might fight with 3-time defending world champion, Viktor Nikiforov. Are you willing to let him travel around the world with it?”

They’re giving big brother a hard time but I was too annoyed to talk to the press. But he answered them fluently in Russian, his accent of being Japanese is still being there but nevertheless he was really great. And that’s when the pedo stepped up into the press. Thank God! Take the spotlight and give big brother a break. “Piggy brother, let’s go–” before I could dragged him away, a hand stopped him, pedo was encircling his hand on big brother’s wrist.”

“Please don’t make him uncomfortable, Yuri Plisetsky and his big brother isn’t fond of crowds. And about the little Yuri competing with me,” looking towards me. Viktor chuckles, turning back to the press.

“He will definitely compete. I’m sure that his pride wouldn’t let him embarrassed himself after this spectacular performance, isn’t that right, Yuri?”

“Hahaha!!!" I laughed accepting the challenge.

"You bet.

I’m gonna kick your ass and take that gold medal from you.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s Christmas!!! But Russia we don’t celebrate Christmas in Russia though but things would change after I stalked this Pedo Nikiforov that his birthday was on December 25. I am sure that big brother celebrate ‘his’ birthday and bought him presents than me and I am like jealous._

_Why is my birthday not December 25 th as well?!_

_At this point, big brother is going to spend more time than me and that’s not okay for me!!_

_I have to find a way to make big brother spend more with me than him._

_Aghhh!!!!!_

* * *

 

 

It was December 25th. For people in Russia, this was an ordinary day but for the other countries, this was the birth of the **_Lord Jesus Christ._**

I had a great sleep last night because I just won the junior division figure skating and big brother was so proud of me. He petted me, telling me praises that I adore to hear from his lips. Ahhh~ big brother’s voice is really angelic like an angel. He treated me and dedushka to a fancy restaurant, ordered me the best foods that restaurant can offer. I don’t know how big brother could afford to pay the bill when he just came back from Japan.

Sometimes, I ask questions like that but I don’t really see the point of questioning it. It’s not like big brother was some kinda of a yakuza member (Otabek once said it to me these were people in Japan who are like gangsters and mafia, they have tattoos and when I asked Otabek what they do for a living, he said that ‘it’s best not to know’ shady but alright) and for some strange reason, he became the successor and is making money by beating up people and threaten about them. My piggy brother is too _pure_ to have a job something so shady like that.

I could hear the downstairs are quite noisy. Big brother must be awake, I thought. I got up from bed, fixing my blanket and pillow to be neat and tidy. He taught me that every morning after I wake up, I have to fix my bed so that it’s not embarrassing to any guest that will come in my room. I never let anyone enter my room, unless it was big brother or dedushka but Otabek and Mila was an exception. JJ is not. He’s any annoying shithead and is not allowed to be near it, let alone step foot in our house. Before I go downstairs, I made sure to check big brother’s room. Creeping to the door, he was not there. So I followed the sound downstairs and found big brother in the kitchen, making something.

 

The sound of floor squeaking, gave me away and big brother smiled, greeting me a good morning. He grabbed a set of plates and glasses in the cupboard as he prepares me my breakfast.

“What would you like for your eggs, Yurio?” He asked waiting for my reply. “The usual.” And big brother already knew what that is. Sunny-side. I like them to be cooked that way. For some strange reason, when I was a 5, big brother’s first attempt at making eggs were sunny-side and since I was so innocent back then, destroying the yellow part of it with my fork. Big brother would tell me that I would mimic the growl of the tiger while enjoying destroying the said part. I noticed the change of clothes big brother wears; it was something that he wear when he was going out of somewhere.

“Going out?” Big brother nodded, he says that he was going to the mall to buy a birthday present because Pedo Nikiforov’s birthday was today. This got me into a very _very_ sour mood. Big brother putted the egg in my plate and added some bacon and toast. The food was now unappetizing to me now because of what he said. _I_ was supposed to be the reason why big brother went back to Russia! Not some pedophile 20 year old. I persuaded big brother to come join me for breakfast. He did but he was really in a hurry. He grabbed his own set of toast and sausages, almost done as well.

I need to come up with a plan!!

And fast!!

“Thank you for the food.” He says, cleaning up his plate. He gaining away from me! I did also my super-fast eating move in order to halt big brother, stuffing the egg inside my mouth in one gulp. Hmm!!! Pffftt!! Hmmmpp!!! It was getting harder to breathe. When big brother noticed, he went to my aide and gave me water to pump the food. “Jeez, Yurio. Don’t scare big brother like that!” I apologized dropping my head down. “Can I come with you piggy brother?” I asked.

“Are you sure? What about training for your next competition?” Yikes, I forgot about the next competition. But I don’t want that pedo have my big brother alone! I have to make a good excuse for big brother. “Have faith in me, piggy brother. I’m Yuri Plisetsky. There’s no way that I lose.” I am not afraid of the competition. More like… I was afraid on what happened to me in order for Lilia Baranovskaya to go easy on me with the training. For an ex-prima ballerina, old hag no.2 (no.1 was Mila) was way scarier than Mila.

Actually girls scares me all the time.

Big brother pursed his lips. Thinking about whether he would agree or not. He then chuckled, “Alright then Yurio.” Yes! Score one for the Yuri the kitty. Big brother ordered me to change my clothes. When I went to my room, there was already a plan in action set for Pedo Nikiforov.

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Because of the turn of events, I am now going to the mall with big brother to buy his birthday present. This may be my chance to ask big brother about the pedo and how to defeat him._

_I may be cute and adorable in big brother’s eyes but I am growling tiger when he doesn’t always check me upon._

 

**_Operation: Find Pedo Nikiforov’s weak points and dirty secrets via being the cute little brother that is curious about his big brother’s love life. BEGIN!!!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katsuki Yuri was first engaged to his little kitty brother, Yurio
> 
> //tooth-rotting fluff coming thru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!!! Happy nee year guys!!!  
> And let me just thank you for the wonderful feedbacks that I've been getting from this crack fic. I can't djhasjdhasjkdhasjkhdajks.. you guys are the best!!! I promise that there's is now a plot in mind for this fic. I finally know how to finish this with a happy ending. ahh thank god. 
> 
> anyways... please enjoy this little update for the wonderful reviews and comments you guys gave.~
> 
> lovelots

_Dear Diary,_

_As I said, we were going to the mall to buy Pedo Nikiforov’s birthday present. I really don’t wanna know as to why would big brother would even bother to celebrate his birthday but I am sure as hell that whatever it is, I am gonna so annoyed. Annoyed at my brother, annoyed as to why he’s head over heels towards this old man. I swear that I WILL FIND OUT what big brother liked that man from the start._

_Mark my words!!!!_

* * *

 

Big brother and I were walking towards the street market, to find a suitable birthday present for Pedo. But that’s not why I decided to come along with him. My plan was to know his dirty little secret and I know. _I know!_ That he told big brother ALL about his secrets. Being smitten to someone makes you do crazy things like spill your secrets and such. Otabek and I did this too and he’s my BFF, he’ll never sell my secrets to anyone, even to big brother.

“So…” I said… to start the conversation, and not to sound suspicious as well. “When did you meet this Viktor?” Big brother think hard and deep, reminiscing the past. He said that the two of them met when big brother went to his national tournament in Hasetsu (this where big brother’s original hometown before we adopted him) “And Viktor was just like…” this is the part where big brother started to say sugar-coated and uses mushy and tooth-rotting adjectives to describe Pedo: beautiful, charming, down-to-earth, kind, etc.

 

I didn’t wanna hear any of those mushy things, but ohohoho, big brother couldn’t stop talking about like he was such an amazing guy. Heh, as if. Bet I could be more amazing than he is. In my head, I wanted to vomit but hold myself from it. I wouldn’t want big brother to worry nor be consipicuous, right? So i tried my best to stomach all those mushy feelings big brother tell. We halted and big brother stared at small store called “Maria & Dolores”. Big brother ushered me to go inside, and there were A LOT of jewelries. I didn’t think that pedo would like acessories and the fact that my big brother would pay thousands of euros just for a birthday gift of someone. “Welcome!” the woman says cheerily as she greeted us. Big brother held me like I was going to go somewhere. He scanned for jewelries in those glass cases, hoping he could see something that will fancy his taste.

At this circumstances, big brother found something he fancied. I took a peak, it was a golden ring band–

“Wait! A ring?!” I exclaimed. Surely, there’s no way that big brother would...

Big brother just smiled, pulling his credit card to the lady, saying that he would be paying it in installment.

That’s it. I’m done.

My big brother.

Already been tainted by Nikiforov’s toxin.

My poor, sweet, lovely brother.

Being brainwashed by that digusting pedo.

I am so sad.

But I am so mad.

Mad at him.

Mad at Nikiforov.

Fuck!!!

 

* * *

 

After exiting the store, big brother’s smile was so big. It was bigger when he knew that I won the competition which breaks my heart. My eyes started to water, and I could hear myself making soft whimpering sounds. “Yurio?” big brother said, startling me from my daze. When he realized and saw my teary eyes, big brother then started to hug me tight, rubbing circles at my back to ease the pain. I wasn’t physically injured, emotionally and mentally yes, but I was stronger than this. I would never show my pathetic side, from big brother. He would think that I am weak.

I am not!!

I am a growling tiger of Russia!!!

“Oh Yurio...” big brother cooed me, nuzzling his face into my little neck. “You know, no matter what happens, you are still my number 1 guy in my heart.” You liar. “Then why are you giving that pedo a ring? I heard Otabek that only people who are inlove gives a ring to the person they love. And that’s not me!!!” I pouted. I was totally jealous and I won’t deny that! Big brother’s eyes startled to sparkle, why I was still whimpering and practically crying my ass out because I can feel that big brother doesn’t love me anymore. He rubbed, patted and kissed my temples, “Oh god, Yurio. You are sooooooo cute. Viktor is never going to win with your cuteness!”

“Piggy brother!!!!!” my cry became louder that everyone outside started looking towards us, realizing that I’m already making a scene. Big brother then, ushered to stop crying, and ordered me to wait and not leave the premises. I nodded but my tears won’t stop from falling. The people passing-by were sympathizing me. I growled at them, in my own way of “Mind your own business!!” as I wait for big brother to go out again. A few minutes, the chime of the bell heard and big brother appeared holding another bag of jewelry.

Two jewelries now?!

I growled. “Piggy brother don’t tell that one is for Pedo again, huh?!” Big brother just chuckled, reaching the content of the small paper bag, it was a miniature silver ring. A one that matches what he bought the first time. He knelt as he took my left hand. Big brother slowly removed the glove that was covering it. Then slowly, big brother slowly put the silver ring into my ring finger.

Oh.....

Ohh!!!!

I started to blush. My face was now in deep red (I know my own emotions and I know that my face is in full red. Jfc) I stared at big brother. He was smiling. After putting the ring and put back the glove. Big brother hugged me again. Oh god.... “Piggy brother?” I stuttered. I felt big brother’s warmth, it was soothing and good. What amazed me more what that he showed me his hand. He was wearing the same silver ring in his hand.

The same as mine!!

At this point, I threw my hands around big brother. “I love you piggy brother!!!” He laughed, the looked at me in the eyes. “Is this enough for you to know that you are my ‘first love’, Yurio?” At this point, I was already contented. I nodded like a hyper kid. We both agreed that we were finally done with our shopping adventure. And along the way, big brother had told me 5 things about the Pedo:

 

  1. **Viktor gets angry when someone tells him that his hair color was silver. Which was the correct answer was Platinum.**
  2. **When someone pokes his hairline, he gets weaks and moped for a day, asking if he was already old and “Is it really getting that thin?”**
  3. **He adores his poodle, Makkachin that he even has his own customized tissue box made of him. _God! That’s so creepy._**
  4. **He loves big brother. Yeah I know but he hates it even mor when big brother talks to other people and taking his attention. _Well, what a coincidence me too._ And lasty, **
  5. **He’s only 21 years old, 3 years older than big brother but he has LOW stamina. _Heh! I think i have an advantage._**



****

* * *

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Now that I know, that I am still big brother’s ‘first love’ I am happy but I still do not approve of Pedo Nikiforov for my lovely big brother so I will start to take my plan into action. I’m gonna turn to facts that big brother told me as my starting point to plot the_

_//drum rolls....._

**_Operation: Born to Make Viktor Nikiforov’s undying love for big brother a disaster!!!_ **

**_START_ **

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two of them fights on who fits the long-hair category.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Thank you for the 4k hits and almost 300 kudos.  
> Wow!!! I'm so happeh like sdahasbdasdas. I'm gonna cry.   
> I hope this chapter would make you smile.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the best day of my life!!! Guess what diary? When me and piggy brother went to Pedo’s house which is an apartment. Pffft!!! How poor is he? But as a good little brother, I didn’t said it in front of him that will hurt his feelings. When Pedo notices the ring in my finger he asked big brother and he told the Pedo that it was ours, and I quote: “This is Yurio’s and mine’s engagement ring, Vitya. Aren’t we a match? Hehehe” and the big crybaby juts pouted, almost in tears because he says that he wants a ring as well._

_He has one as well._

_The same ring design as mine but still!! I was the first one that big brother had confessed that I will forever be his “first love”_

_Ahh!!! I really REALLY REALLLY love big brother._

_The official scores were:_

_Me (Yurio) – 1     and        Pedo (Viktor) – 0_

_I own this game!!_

_But that’s the first one._

_The second challenge was **“Who fits the long hair better?”**_

 

* * *

 

 

_“I like guys who has long hair.”_

This was like a declaration of big brother aka his preference. And for me, ever since. I heard after Pedo’s birthday, a new fire has created into our bodies. Our new competition.

 

3 months have, I’ve tried to use many hair products; shampoos, hair tunic, chemicals, etc that would help my short blonde hair get longer. Of course, in practice, it was getting harder and harder to see because the bangs was starting to grow. I always flub my jumps and Lilia, dang that old hag was scary when I make a mistake I could swear his rants can already kill me. Like. Literally. Dead.

Jesus. I hate her but big brother choose her because she is good? And I don’t even see how good is she if she only let me do ballet training. Like…how is doing ballet has anything to do with skating?

Oh crap!!! She’s looking at me!

Act natural, Yurio.

“Your jumps are horrendous. I have never seen anything so disgusting in my whole years of training professional skaters.”

“Hah!!!?” I said, catching my breath as I try to swish away the bangs to see the old hag properly. Honestly, how do females move with long hair? Lilia noticed my annoying gesture, grabbing my chin. “It’s those bangs that is making you move uncomfortably. Cut that. Right now.”

As if!!! There was no way that I am letting be defeated by Pedo Nikiforov. I don’t want to give that points to him!! There’s just no way. I growled, pointing my finger into the old hag’s retreating figure. Annoying bitch. Thank God, big brother wasn’t around since he was at home saying that since that my second competition is near, he’s making himself useful and making up my costume design and calling all of his friends from Japan in helping me for my programs.

Big brother loves me so much.

_Beeep!!! Beep!!! Beep!!!_

I look it up to see who would message me in the ungodly hour. It was big brother!!! Sliding to unlock my phone (the thing about my phone is that this was originally big brother’s first but since I forced him to just give it to me than sell it, it still has some of the old photos of big brother that he forgotten to remove and those were my treasures. Don’t ask!!!)

 

**piggy brother: here @ viktor’s practice and lookie, yurio!! (sends pic of pedo skating with a waist-length hair) looks like a majestic angel moving in the ice. kyaaaaahhh!! i can’t jasdhjashdjasgdagdha**

**pps. imma go to your practice after one last rerun of his program. luv ya bby brother**

Fvck.

Fvck.

Fvck.

I tried to zoom in the part of Viktor and lo and behold, the shithead does have his hair longer than mine. How the hell did he grew his hair so fast while in the 3 months of me using hair products it was only at a shoulder-lengths. What kind of magic did he used?! “Yuri Plisetsky. Get back to training or else I will get that infernal gadget in your hands until the competition ends.”

Yikes. When Lilia does something she meant it. I don’t wanna be away from my phone. It’s already a pain for not being with big brother 24/7 so I decided not to take any chances and put the phone back in my bag for safekeeping and started the ballet routine again before my scary monster of an instructor takes the life out of me.

 

 

Thank the Gods that practice was done already. Lilia forced to do so many pirouettes that I could memorized already how to spin and boy was that giving me a headache. She also gave me some of the jumps that would probably fit for my program and to be frank, it wasn’t that bad. It was perfect and I am sure that I could perform well with this routine.

Soaking through the rink’s showers to freshen up my exhausted body before big brother would fetch me. I decided to wear my favorite black sweater with a print of a Bengal tiger on it. This was a gift from big brother from Japan, saying that he just had to buy for me. Fixing my belongings and to wait for big brother at the waiting hall of the rink.

 

**me: piggy brother where u at? it’s already time for you to fetch me in practice. buy me pirozhki while you’re at it.**

**Thanks!**

It wasn’t long that I received a reply from big brother.

 

**piggy brother: omg!!!! im so sorry yurio! will be a little late coz I have errand for dedushka and oh! viktor wants to greet you as well. hope you don’t mind tho.  already noted about the pirozhki and added a bottle of warm milk.**

**Really really sorry. TT^TT**

**luv ya**

Of fucking course that pedo would join. Why am I not surprise? “Whatever” was the only reply that I gave as I sulk in the corner on one of the benches in the waiting hall. That pedo….when will he realized that big brother was mine? It was at that times like this that I wished that big brother was the ‘little brother’ and I was the big brother and I will protect big brother from anyone’s harm. But sadly I can’t travel in time. The glass door opened in a cold breeze along with it appearing big brother and the– pedo. God even his name is shit to pronounce.  

 

“Yurio!!!” big brother says called and I ran towards him, enveloping him in a warm hug. His body was cold due to the weather but big brother is still big brother and I love him. Kissing the top of my forehead, he gave a paperbag of steaming hot pirozhki and my thermos with I could smell my favorite milk inside.

Pedo on the other just smiled looking at the both of us (im pretty sure that he was looking at me with death glance auras) he greeted me with such intensity giving me also his own treats. Pirozhki as well. Annoyed, I thanked him for big brother’s sake. Viktor cling

“Ohhh, I didn’t realized that your hair’s getting longer as well, Yurio.” He added, caressing the strands of my hair. _In yo face pedo!!!_ Pedo pouted lounging himself towards my big brother whining about that he should pet his hair as well because “It’s not fair that Yurio is the only one you’re pampering with. I want Yuri’s attention and affection as well.” Big brother groaned, whining that Viktor should stop getting jealous over me because we were brothers and all.

We decided to leave the rink since it was almost closing time. Big brother held my hand and of course Pedo wouldn’t lose and did the same as mine. Big brother asked for my day and said my exhausting training from Lilia. He also commented that I shouldn’t stress Lilia due to her old age and that I need to obey her every whims.

“But you don’t know her brother!! She’s an old hag! A monster to be exact!”

“Now, now Yurio. That’s not right to describe someone who is older than you.”

“But–”

“No ‘buts’.”

“Hmmmffft! Fine then.”

“ _Eto moy khoroshiy Yuratchka._ ”

“Yuri...”

“Oh right. You too, Vitya.”  

“Yaay!!”  

“Gross.”

After reaching our home. Big brother reached for his inner pockets to grabbed the keys to our house since dedushka was resting. It was our silent understanding that we shouldn’t bother dedushka after leaving the house so big brother produce a duplicate keys; each one for us for this matter. “By the way,” he said, halting to insert the keys in the keyhole of the door. Doing a one-over look at Pedo like he was checking him out. He grinned as he slowly touched the platinum hair of his. Kissing a strand of it. And his face came all sorts of shade of red and I’m jealous wtf!!! 

He winked and said. “Vitya. I know that you’re not uncomfortable with long-hair so if you can cut it off, that would be very nice.” His eyes, oh god his eyes were like those puppy dog-eyes that I watched from cartoons in television and seeing it in front of him makes it even more gross than ever. I’m never watching ever again if I’m going to experience this in my real life, thank you very much. The Pedo squealed, “Oh Yuri!! Do you absolutely mean that? But you said that you like guys with long-hair, that’s why I tried my best. I even searched for the most expensive and bestest hair care products to grow my hair longer.”

Being the oblivious brother that he is, of course big brother wouldn’t remember telling that. Oh brother... how oblivious can you get? “Even if I did, seeing you being uncomfortable at the practice makes me realized that you’re more suited for the short-hair. You be even capture my heart if you did that.”  Wink.

Oh. 

Shit. 

Oh. 

Fuck. 

Big brother, you did not just say that.

“But Yurio!!!” kneeling towards me, petting my head. “You’re always perfect. You really are perfect for long hair. And don’t worry I know just the thing for you hair problems.” He added and went to opening the door. He went inside first saying that he needs to prepare dinner and check dedushka.

Leaving me and Pedo outside. “Pffftt....” he sneered a chuckled. “Yuri complimented me. He says that I can capture his heart if I cut my hair. Awwww...” looking at me. I scowled in disgust. “Just because piggy brother said that doesn’t mean that you already won. We still have a lot of competitions to do, Pedo.” And besides... “Piggy brother likes me with long-hair whilst you hav’ta cut it. LOOOOOOOOSEEEERRR.”

“Oh I look forward for it, Yurio.”  

“You are not allowed to call me Yurio, Pedo.”  

“But I think Yurio fits you and besides...we’re going to be related soon enough.”  

“Hah!!!

  
In your dreams.”

* * *

 

_Dear Diary,_ _The fight has just started and I’m sure that the official score is:_

_Me (Yurio) - 2                   Pedo (Viktor) - .5 since I could see that rare smile of big brother, I’m not gonna complain I’ve giving him a .5 for his effort._

_I’m not going to lose!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light Otayuri bromance. Running out of ideas for now. 
> 
> RIP THESIS MGA BES // #gustokonangmamatayplsss 
> 
> Thank you so much for the 5k hits and almost 300+ kudos you guys are the best!!!

_Dear Diary,_

_Trainings are becoming more and more HARD! Lilia is going to kill me!!! That old hag doesn’t the word “rest” and “break” in her vocabulary. She just let me dance and dance and dance until my poor feet gets blisters and cramps! I am so MAD. And big brother isn’t even around to check me out!!! All because of the stupid pedo’s fault for taking all the time of my big brother. I honestly hate him._

_I want big brother’s attention, for fuck’s sake!!!_

_Piggy brother!!!_

_I missed you!!!_

_Pay attention to me, goddamit!!_

* * *

“Again. From the top.” My old hag coach demanded. Clapping her hands for me to re-run my short program. It’s only 2 months until my very first official competition for the junior division league of the Russian Figure Skating competition and as usual, training was hella exhausting. My theme was innocence since big brother was the one who chose that. Said that it fits perfectly well for me since I’m still developing and enjoying my childhood. Big brother every so often watches me practice but right now….

No, Yuri Katsuki Plisetsky in sight.

My mood darkened. Big brother promised that he was going to show up on my remaining training sessions but no. That fucking pedo was eating all of his time and can you believe that big brother would go through such means as to sleep late just to call and message that fucking pedo? That is so disgusting and it pisses me off!!!

Big brother was having the time of his life and I’m not the reason for it. And it just fucking upset me even more just thinking about it.  I don’t want to hate big brother but he’s giving me enough reason for me to be so disappointed at him. Lilia noticed my gloomy aura then her wrinkled (don’t tell her I said that!) hand met connected to my right cheek, waking me up from daydreaming.

“Yuri Plisetsky, if you keep this mood then you will not win.” She then face palmed herself and decided that it was time to call it the day. Was also informed that big brother wouldn’t fetch me so she offered to give me a ride. I didn’t refuse since I was so tired, and hungry, and just….fucked. My entire body numbed from all those movements and training sessions we did. I was grateful for the concern in her but really…it was about time as well!

“Home sweet home, I guess.” I mumbled to myself, feeling unmotivated. There was no one to greet me anyway so what’s the point? Dragging my tired body inside, Grandpa was on the living room, a newspaper in hand while the TV was on and was at the news channel. Probably checking for the weather update for tomorrow.

When seeing my presence, Dedushka greeted me. Asking for my day. “Where’s your big brother, Yurachka?” Hearing my brother’s name made me sour. I growled at Grandpa, and stormed off into my room. Really, this sucks. After locking the doors, I threw myself into the soft cushions of my bed, fishing my phone out of my pockets and texted Otabek. He wouldn’t let me down for some strange reason and that’s my best friend Otabek.

 

**Yurio: hey.**

**Beka: hey, Yuri.**

**Yurio: im mad**

**mad @ bro, mad @ Lilia, mad @ the world**

**Beka: jesus, Yurio. You’re sounding like something did happened. What’s wrong?**

**Yurio: Viktor happened. bro forgot to fetch me at the rink and im sulking af. help and entertain me plsss.**

**Beka: should I bring Tanya along with me?**

**Yurio: fvcking yes plss.**

**and bring food!!!**

**lots and lots!!**

**Beka: way ahead of you.**

**needed to vent my stress as well from practice.**

**Yurio: oh shoot I forgot you’ll be one of my competitors. Ya better do well beka or im not talking to you anymore.**

**Beka: I know, bro.**

**give me 10 mins.**

* * *

 

 

Me and Beka decided to watch some chick flick movies to lighten our moods. _The Vampire Academy_ was kinda funny and yet the main character, Rose Hathaway was fucking shit character that was pinning an older guy like Dmitiri and I’m seeing my big brother and the pedo in this movie. Beka was enjoying it already saying that he wanted to try those fighting moves one of these days. I couldn’t just turn off the laptop just because I was shitting at the movie so I shut my mouth and waited for the damn movie to finish. The credits rolls over, Otabek punched the stop button. “Why didn’t you just say so that you hated the movie, Yuri.” Right in the face. I replied that I didn’t want to interrupt as to how focused he was on watching. “Plus, it’s not much a big of a deal.” I shrugged, changing the topic, offering to refill our drinks.  

“Yuri, I’m not blind. The reminded you of your big brother and Viktor.” Shit. “Well…. You didn’t said that there was some romance shit happening with the same coincidental situation like my brother and the pedo so I wasn’t prepared!” which was true because just from the title itself, I was expecting some Twilight shit but good shit than Twilight if you get the picture.

Not like that one.

It’s annoying as hell.

“Yuri.” Beka’s voice changed from the serious and I knew I was into some deep shit of lecture. That’s Otabek Altin for you. Putting the empty bowl and glass in my nightstand, occupying the other side of my bed. I _really should listen to Beka for once,_ he thought. He pointed his index finger at my face. “I’m your best friend, Yuri. Of course I worry about you. If you’re down, I feel like I didn’t do anything to cheer you and that hurts my pride.” He explained and lectured me about not to be so jealous at my big brother and pedo’s relationship since they were already adults but it just wasn’t fair!

“Sometimes I wish I’m already old enough that big bro would look at me with equal rights.” Folding my hands in my chest, I pouted burying my face into the pillows. It just wasn’t fair for big bro to forget about me. I mean! I’m supposed to be his top priority and now him?!!! I’m his little brother for fuck’s sake!!! Pedo wasn’t even a relative of ours and yet why?

Just as my anger came to burst, Beka patted my head. Calming myself that I need to cool my head down. It did for some reason and now the anger in my chest felt lighter. “There. See? Yuri in calm mode is much better.”

Thanking him, Beka decided it was already the time for him to go home. But then I heard the voice of my piggy brother. A moping and sobbing tone one. Guess he was guilty about leaving me alone. “Yurio!!! I’m sorry!!!” I could hear him from my doorstep, knocking on it and asking for my permission to enter the room. Beka said that I should and let him come in. After that, I was being tackled to my death by my piggy brother. His head and tears shoved against my small body. His arms tightly wrapped around my waist, his face buried in the crook of my neck. He was snorting with tears and is ruining my shirt!

“Piggy brother you’re ruining my shirt. Get off!”

“Noo!!!! Oh Yurio. I am such a disappointing big brother. I promised to you that I would watch you with your practice but then I was so distracted by Viktor that I didn’t recognize the time. Oh, my little Yura. Please forgive your big brother!!!!”

My shirt, finally ruined by my big brother’s tears was a disaster but at the corner of my eye, Beka was doing a thumbs up at me. Mouthing that “Your brother loves you so much. Just….understand him.”

I nodded. And thought about what he said…..

 

* * *

 

 

_Maybe Beka was right. Sometimes big brother would forget about me but since I’m still little, I already a lot of attention that big brother is giving and I could tell that once I’m at the right age, big brother wouldn’t pay attention to me anymore since I would have my own life, spaces and people to tend to._

_But I am still not giving up my big brother to the Pedo._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss this fic? I bet your ass you did!!
> 
> THESIS ARE DONE!! FINAL DEFENSE NALANG MGA BESHIES!!!!
> 
> HNNNGGG!!!!

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Big brother!!!_

_Piggy brother Yuuri is dying!!!!!_

_This is all that stupid pedo’s fault!!!_

_I hate him!!_

_Piggy brother…._

_NOOO!!!!_

_BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

 

 

 

Cough. Cough

As I hear the coughing sounds of big brother from his room. It’s reassuring and at the same time, worrisome. I’ve never heard big brother to make that sounds before. Never. Big brother never gets sick. He is the healthiest person in our family, even Grandpa says so but this…

Cough. Cough.

I ran as fast as I could into his room and opened the door. “Piggy brother!!!”I shouted. I know. I screamed but to hell with because as I what I saw. The look of big brother was…

Horrible. Scary. Weak.

“Piggy brother!” running towards the bed. Pig brother looks so pitiful and wasted. I’m not amused. I am SAD. ANGERY reacts only. I tried shaking him up to wake up but he groaned, saying that I shouldn’t be doing something like that because his headache was getting stronger. “Sorry.” I said and he smiled, patting my head. “Please don’t be sad, Yurio, kitten,” The nickname was making my heart flip. I always adore big brother pampering and calling me cute (but I know he also calls me a ferocious tiger because graaaawwwll!!!)

Caressing my head, he did another set of coughing. Much louder and more horrendous. “Piggy brother.” He halted me from touching him any further. Saying that “I don’t want you have my sickness as well, Yurio.”

What a kind big brother!

I love you Piggy brother!

But I hate the fact that you are not okay and is suffering. And that’s what draws me. Big brother’s phone continuously vibrating and seeing the name _Viktor_ drives me more insane. He tried to reach but I beat him pleading me with eyes that were so cute, big puffy eyes, to give the phone back to him. “No.” I was stubborn. “You need to rest and I will make SURE you will.” Leaving the room.

It was my turn.

My turn to take care of big brother.

My turn to be the big brother.

My turn to give big brother my love.

My turn to show how much I love him.

My turn to have all his attention to me.

Without that Pedo Nikiforov distracting him.   

 

Punching the pedo’s contact, I marked it as “blocked”. Now with that distraction out of the way, it’s time to be Yuuri Katsuki-Plisetsky’s personal nurse.

 

**_To be continued…??_ **

****

**_:3_ **


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I became piggy brother’s personal maid. I’m so happy that he is giving me all of his attention and without pedo in sight. I really think this is the best day of my life._

_I love piggy brother when he’s sick. Because he’s delirious and his attention looks like he only sees me. Like I am the most important person in his life. Kyaaahhhh!!!!!!!!! (this is a manly squeal, mind you.)_

_Sick! Piggy brother is L.I.F.E_

* * *

 

 

 

I told Grandpa that I will be taking care of piggy brother for the whole day. After telling him that he had high fever, Dedushka then taught me things and specific foods that are essential to a sick person. He said, that congee and light-weight foods were the best so light-weight foods he did. He did guide me since I was still little and he will never allow me to touch knives or even leave me alone in the kitchen. Saying that it will turn into a disaster just like last time (hey! I only helped piggy brother adding curry powder to the curry he was making? Isn’t the curry powder color was red?) Dedushka did the cutting, boiling and steaming while I only helped putting the ingredients to the steaming pot.

Stir. Stir. Stir. “That’s it, Yuratchka. Stir it nice and slow okay?” I nodded and continued with the stirring. Grandpa prepared the bowl to put the congee in. “I’ll go get the medicines” I shouted as I go to the medicine box. If I remember correctly, Tylenol and Aspirin were medicines for high fever. This was also what Mom and Dad take when they have fever as well. Going back, the congee was fully prepared. Steaming hot and looks yummy and delicious.

Reaching the steaming hot pot, “Yuratchka, I think it’s better if I take it to your brother’s room.”

“But, Dedushka! I am piggy brother’s personal maid. I want to take care of him.” I replied, pouting my mouth. Grandpa just grinned that I am still going to be the one to take care of him but Dedushka just wanted to make sure that it wouldn’t put to waste since it was hot.

Point taken.

 

We went to big brother’s room. Going to the flight of stairs. His room was on the second floor beside my room so I get the idea why Grandpa suggested that should be the one to take the food. Cough. Cough. “Yuuri’s fever is getting worse, Yuratchka,” He said. “Let’s just hope that he gets better after eating this food you made for him.”  I wish it too. I know piggy brother is a hardworking person. He rarely gets enough sleep because of school and I know for a fact that he doesn’t get rarely enough because that PEDO!!!! (God!! I really hate that Viktor!!!) is always taking his time and relaxation time.

Really… If big brother wasn’t just a rain of sunshine for being such a wonderful and kind person, I’ve already killed Viktor Nikiforov in his sleep but nah.

Maybe next time?

Hehehehe…..

 

As we reached the door, Dedushka knocked twice before piggy brother answered a “come in.” We went inside and piggy brother’s face was wayyyyy worse. In my mind, I wanted to scream already but I hold them back. I didn’t want to startle him because of my scream. I don’t want to add any more pain to big brother so I tried to calm my screaming and worried face but…

 

_Piggy brother!!!_

_My beloved piggy brother!!!_

_My lovely big brother Yuuri!!!_

“Ehhh….Dedushka? And Yurio…” In a weakly voice. All wrapped in three thick layers of blankets, piggy brother trying to open his sleepy eyes. “Yuuri, dear. How are you feeling?”

He laughed, joking that he was feeling like he had just been stomped by a giant’s feet. I couldn’t watched nor see big brother with that kind of face. I saw piggy brother looked towards my direction and smiled. “Oh… Is Yurio going to be my personal nurse?” I nodded. “I’m glad. I’m the luckiest big brother to have such a _kawaii_ little brother like you.”

 

_Oh my god!!!_

_Piggy brother stop being so cute even though you’re supposed to be resting._

_Oh Lord!!! Even when you’re not feeling well, you can still make sunshine and rainbows!_

Dedushka chuckled, putting the food tray on big brother’s nightstand. Leaving the two of us alone. Reminding Yuuri to take the food seriously and eat it all up, “Because little Yuratchka had put all of his love in making that congee so you better not waste it up.” Piggy brother nodded saying he wouldn’t dare. Oh piggy brother…stop being so cute please!

After closing the door. The air gotten heavier. I was scared but at the same time nervous. Oh god… This is only big brother! Why am I even getting scared?!

This is only piggy brother! Calm down, Yurio.

“Yu-Ri-O~” Big brother sing-songed my name. Startled, I turn towards him and saw that he was waiting for me. Tapping the empty space in his bedside. “Nurse Yurio. Your patient is already hungry. I want to eat your special Yurio congee.”

 

God.

I

Am

Gone.

 

Call me crazy but piggy brother looks like he’s drunk. I’ve never seen him act like this before! But… “F-fine…” I did what brother told me and grabbed the spoon. Filling it with the soup I made. I also blew it so that brother wouldn’t eat it hot. “Say ‘Ahh’ piggy brother.” I said trying not to shake my hands too much from spilling the contents of the spoon. He did with his mouth, opening wide. Piggy brother’s voice was so cute and I am already dying because of the cuteness. I cannot unsee this. I just hope I am still alive after this fiasco.

Big brother ate the content, tasting the congee I made. I’m kinda scared as to how it would taste like to big brother. But then his sunshine smile. Oh lord, end me already. Saying that it was the best food that he ever tasted.

“Fucking piggy brother. Too cute. I can’t do this. I’ll die.” I mumbled, clutching my weak heart. I have to save it in my memory files. I ran back to my room to get my phone, going through my apps and find the camera app. I snapped photos of me and piggy brother. Our cute moments together while I am serving him and taking care of him. Then an idea had struck to my head.

 

I called big brother, the camera in place. I pushed the record button. Commencing the idea on what I had in my mind. “Do you love me, big brother?”

“Of course, Yurio. I love you very very much because you are my wonderful, sweet little brother.” Hugging me so tight. It was getting harder to breathe but I couldn’t care less though. “But what about Viktor? Don’t you love him as well?”

Bingo.

“Viktor? Who’s Viktor? I don’t know anyone who isn’t as cute as my Yurio. You’re the cutest person in the whole world to me. I don’t want to know anyone other my little brother. If they’re not cute like Yurio then I don’t know care. They’re nothing to me.

Yurio, feed your big brother more~”

With that blow, I’m pretty sure, I’ve won this battle to pedo. Saying that I’ll be back to feed him again. I remove myself further to big brother, focusing the camera towards and did the middle finger. “Too bad you pedo. I get to spend the whole day with piggy brother without you around and guess what? He said that he loves and doesn’t know you so. HAHH!!! LOOOOOOSEEEERR!!!” And send! I copied the contact of Pedo Nikiforov without big brother’s knowledge.

 

In this battle. I already won.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today our scores are_

_Yurio – 5 points while the Pedo is still 2.5. I bet he’s already whimpering and crying because, I have lots and LOTS of cute photos of piggy brother and he’s not even going to see them because this is MINE to look at._  

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!! I am alive. Because it’s YuuYu week I should join the prompts but in my case because there’s a portfolio and an exhibit that I should be prioritizing i will do ALL. Yes! All prompts!!! I’ll try to write as much as I can ft. our YuuYu brothers <3
> 
> Happy YuuYu week guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> Day 1: Festival of the Stars  
> Confessions/Date/Promises 
> 
>  
> 
> THIS YUUYU WEEK I PLAN IT TO BE AN ANGSTY YUUYU WEEK SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.

_ Dear Diary, _

 

_ This day sucks!!! I hate piggy brother!!! I am so mad and sad because he had forgotten his promise!!! His fucking promise! I don’t care if I am using the fuck word because my forgetful piggy brother had forgotten his promise to me!!! _

 

_ He can go to hell for all I care. I hate him!!!  _

 

_ I absolutely do!!!  _

 

_ Yuuri is a fucking loooooossseeeerr!!!!! _

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yura, open the door.” My best friend Otabek said in the other side. I ran away from home because apparently MY PIGGY BROTHER!!! WHOM I LOVE SO MUCH TILL THE END OF THE EARTH has forgotten his and MY date all because he and that Pedo Viktor have something to discuss about. School thetits? Whatever, I’m not an adult like them but the fact that Yuuri promised me first and he’s the one who’d forgotten about it was an absolute worst! 

 

I can’t believe him!!! Why are adults so busy?! I wish I never go adult. Being a kid is fun and I get to play and be pampered by piggy bro--- oh right nevermind, I absolutely hate piggy brother. I got up into Otabek’s bed opening the door. He was standing there with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and warm glass of milk. Yum, yum. “Are you still so sour about your brother?” 

 

I raised an eyebrows, tapping my feet impatiently. “Of course I am, Beka!! Piggy brother had forgotten about our date because of some stupid theziii---whatever!” Folding my hands in annoyance. I wasn’t this pissed but tomorrow was very VERY special to me that I wanted piggy brother and I to have time. Just the two of us. But that’s not gonna happen because of some stupid school homework. 

 

Otabek went to his nightstand putting the tray on it. I grabbed two chocolate chips while telling Beka my bad mood. Otabek was a good listener and he understand me no matter how childish it was. Piggy brother acknowledge as well him as a good influence to me so we’re good unlike JJ and Mila. Those two are weird like Japan weird! (No offense to piggy brother though, he’s also weird but I still love him) “Ahhh.. I wish we never grow up, Beka. I love playing and I hate going to college where I can’t be with piggy brother anymore. 

 

He would leave and I don’t want that.” Lying on the soft cushion chairs, Beka nodded, simply agreeing to everything to what I say. See, this is why I love Beka. He’s too nice to me. “Well,” He says chugging his milk. Wiping his face. “You’rie too attached to your brother, Yura. After 3 years we’ll graduate high school and we’ll go to college. We’re already fifteen, Yura and I’m sure you want to experience being free. Don’t you want to do whatever you want without being scolded by your grandpa and big brother Yuuri?” 

 

Beka had a point. I do want to do whatever I want but if I get to be an adult then I can’t be with piggy brother. “If there’s no piggy brother in college then I don’t wanna be an adult.” I love Beka but piggy brother is much more important to me. Otabel heaved a sigh. He mumbled something but I know him. It was either he was expecting my answer to be like that. What can i do? I can write a book about piggy brother without caring in the world. 

 

After the midnight snack was done, Otabek and I watched some tv. Voltron was playing so we decided to binge-watch it. Laughing and commenting about how gay Lance and Keith with each other. Otabek disagrees, saying he prefers Sheith than Klance and thus my friend, we started indulging ourselves into the ship wars. 

 

Don’t ask how we know what a ship is because we all blame the dark side of tumblr and technically Mila and JJ for being such a loudmouth when they were arguing about some weird korean pop music group. We argued about Sheith and Klance for two hours that we didn’t realized it was already midnight.

 

Oh crap!! 

 

“Otabek, Yuri. Sweeties please turn off the tv. It’s already past your bedtimes.” Mrs. Altin informed us. We did as she told turning off the tv and climb upstairs. We said goodnight to Beka’s mom, closing her door. We played a little more before deciding to hit the bed now. Auntie prepared me an inflatable bed with a tiger themed bedsheets. 

 

The lights were off and could hear Otabek and his snores. I chuckled, wanting to post it in my facebook account but decided not to. A few scrolls through the timeline, I also decided to sleep already. Tucking myself to bed when my phone vibrated. Checking who would sent me a text at this hour, the name of Grandpa popped out. 

 

**dedushka: your big brother’s coming to get you later on. sorry yura, i told him where you were. was worried sick bc u didnt told him where u were.**

 

**goodnight.**

 

“Hmmmfft.” Getting sour. It’s not grandpa’s fault anyway since he was just worried but I’m still mad about him. 

 

If he was going to bring me home, then he needs a LOT of persuasion. 

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came by and I heard a loud knock coming downstairs. Probably it’s my piggy brother. Otabek was the first one to get up since his parent’s already went to work. They’re very workaholic mind you and they trust Beka that he can take care of himself. “I’ll prepare us some breakfast” offering. We usually go with cereals and chocolate drinks. I was forbidden by auntie to touch anything in the kitchen (probably grandpa told them about my dangerous experiments, pfft) unless there was an adult near. 

 

God I hate the word  _ adult  _ already. 

 

Grabbing two bowls from the cupboard, I poured each bowl with cereals. There was a small tv on the dining hall so I opted to turn it on putting it on cartoons. “Miraculous Ladybug” was on. Thank God for Adrien and Marinette. These two are like the cringiest and adorable love pair I adore. “Yura, your big brother’s here.” Groaning in annoyance, piggy brother was in full view wearing his normal school clothes. In my annoyance, I asked him “What are you doing here you pig?” in a pissed-off voice. 

 

Before piggy brother could voice his thoughts, I put my hands in the air. “I don’t want to see because you’ve forgotten about  _ our  _ date which you, yourself, promised. 

 

I hate people who doesn’t take his promises seriously”. Puffing my cheeks. It was painted in red. Piggy brother just sighed. Saying that I shouldn’t bother Beka with my PMSing (what the hell is that word though?) and asked me to grab my things so we can go back home. 

 

“No!!!!” I screamed. Being a sour tiger and asked to leave. I don’t care if I’m bothering the Altins. They didn’t mind, Beka didn’t mind, Auntie didn’t mind, so why the heck should I follow someone like him who doesn’t even follow promises?

 

Definitely not me. 

 

Piggy brother’s face changed. Dark aura emitted in his entire body. I don’t know what’s happening but something tells me that’s no good. When he looked at me in the eyes it changed. From those pure and sweet and lovable eyes that I adore so much to something evil. Evil as a demon. 

 

“Yurio.” He said making me startled and fear my piggy brother. He pulled me to my arms. Beka seeing this composure went to being an overprotective best friend. He tried to talk to piggy brother in his calm voice but…. “I understand your concern, Otabek but this is my and Yurio’s problem. Thank you so much for taking care of my little brother,” He dragged me towards the door still pissed and he was so mad. I’ve never seen him like this. 

 

It scares me. 

  
But I’m still not backing down on my word.

 

Pushing piggy brother away from me, insisting that I don’t want to leave nor go back home right now. I know pushing his limits means trouble but I’m too pissed off with Yuuri. “All you care about is Viktor, Viktor and now when you promised me that we will be going to have a date with just the two of us, you’re busy with those school stuffs. I know it’s important for your career and future but I’m important too!!!

 

If being an adult means that your family is not important then I wish I would never go old!” 

  
  


SLAP!!!! 

 

Dropping myself into the hard wooden floor. I touched my face. It was swollen red. Not red due to blushing but red due to piggy brother slapping me. 

 

He slapped me, his beloved brother. 

 

Tears formed in my eyes. I started to whimper, sobs grossly. I didn’t want to show my emotions to my brother nor to Beka like this. He would laugh at me. Seeing me in a mess, piggy brother watched himself in horror. His hand shaking like crazy. “I….Yura I---” 

 

“Don’t come near me!!!” backing away from him. I don’t know this big brother. Not once did he got angry at me no matter how much I was being such a drama. He loves me so much that he wouldn’t dare to use violence as a means to discipline me. 

 

This is not my piggy brother

 

It’s not my Yuuri

 

I’m scared….

 

“I hate you!!! I don’t want to see you anymore! You’re not my piggy brother anymore!!!!”

 

* * *

 

**_TBC…….._ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hah!!! I seriously don’t take any of my fics an importance. I am so sorry but yes!!! This fic is alive and I am still going to do and finish the prompts from this year’s YuriYuu week which was already finished and I promised to myself that the remaining prompts from that week will be the remaining chapters for this story. No offense but I have to finish this before christmas which is almost near and I have so many stories to update as well so please forgive me. 
> 
> Day 2: “Angst”   
> Break up/infidelity/unrequited love

_ Dear Diary,  _

 

_ I am sorry… //sniffs. This is the first time that I am having trouble writing a diary entry. Maybe because I am still… There’s not even a word on how shite I feel right now. This is the first time that I am scared to see Piggy brother.  _

 

_ It’s the first time that Piggy brother had slapped me and I am having trouble to process that experience. My cheeks still stings from the hard slap. It’s like…. _

 

_ He’s not my big brother….he’s not Yuuri that I know and loved. I didn’t went home and is still staying at Beka’s house. I already called dedushka to inform piggy brother that I wouldn’t be coming for a week. I’m still having trouble to look at him with confidence.  _

 

_ Tell me… _

 

_ What should I do?  _

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Yuri. Open the door. “ Says Beka on the other side of the door. I’m acting a spoiled child again, I know. Covering my ears as if I didn’t hear anything, in hopes that Beka would leave if I didn’t answer. Of course, my hunch was incorrect since I am invading the Altin’s home and living with them for 4 days already. Beka’s Mom was fine with me using their guest’s room, then again also, they treat me like their second kid but who am I kidding? I am still bothering the Altins with my shits. 

 

I could hear the clank and slash of the key inserted in the door. The door swung open and Beka is in view. He was still wearing what he wore yesterday. My guess is he hasn’t taken a bath. Yet. His face was pissed. And I have a good hunch on what it was. “Beka I---” before I could explain myself, he stopped me from speaking.  “For God’s sake, Yuri. Go back home. I know you miss Yuuri. And your Grandpa as well. While I don’t mind and Mom doesn’t mind you staying for a while here but Goddammit Yuri, make-up with your brother already.” An annoyed tone of voice he says. He was right but I don’t want to. 

 

“You don’t understand, Beka. Piggy brother is scary!! I don’t wanna be slapped by him again. It’s the first time that Yuuri has ever done that to me. I don’t even…” I couldn’t hold back the tears and just overflow them. I was still struck by the fact that he had done that to me. Beka was there. He should know what I’m feeling right now. Why doesn’t he understand that? Wiping back my cries. I feel shit seeing myself crying and being weak. I only show this side to Piggy brother and Grandpa. 

 

Otabek heaved a sigh. “Seriously…” he says. He walked towards me and hugged me tight. I could feel invisible and small muscles of Beka even though it was kinda awkward for him to do that. Patting and caressing my head softly, he whispered sweet and calming words like: “It’s okay.”, “I’m sure Yuri was also shocked that he did something to you.”. But the most reassuring phrase was: “Yura, your brother loves you so much. Why not give him a chance to explain and hear his reasons. I’m sure he didn’t really mean it. Please?”  It was a very sudden expression that my best friend made and I am honestly baffled with it. 

 

_ Knock! Knock! Knock!  _ Goes the sound of the door of the Altins. “Seems like he’s here. Yura I’ve already packed your bag. Get dressed and meet the visitor.” Ordering me to go downstairs and meet whoever it was on the door. Piggy brother wouldn’t knock like a maniac towards Beka’s house. He knew home etiquette was a courtesy and wouldn’t do something like that. Especially since Beka’s family likes piggy brother as well. Gulping, I decided to test my courage and go down to see who was ‘who’ on the door. My courage was there but there was also doubt and fear that I might have the same fate like what happened last time. 

 

I had a hunch that my piggy brother was the one who was on the other side. Finally in front of the door, my hands started to shiver. Remembering all the scenes that happened last time. My hands started to shake in response. Fuck, this never happened before and confronting (wow, that’s a big word. Piggy brother would be proud of me) my worries, I grabbed the doorknob. Visceral grip tightened around, all the strength I have into opening the door. 

 

Of course, I couldn’t see the person since I wanted to anticipate who it was. Slowly, my eyelids flew open and there was no black hue. Just silver. Platinum silver. A figure which is much taller than my piggy brother. This guy was in 180 cm if you ask me. Never in my life, that the one who was at the door would be my big brother’s insignificant other. Viktor Nikiforov. “Vi-Viktor?” I said too shocked to form another reaction. He smiled. His eat-shitting grin that he uses from all of those interviews he did from the sports entertainment, shoving and the narcissism he shows after winning those gold-plate medals from Figure-skating competitions. 

 

It was ominous, I know, because I, myself, do that as well if I want to win my piggy brother’s attention which I always does. Period. So seeing my rival towards my brother’s affection didn’t really bother me. I’m kidding, I am bothered and confused and fuck!!! “What the hell are you doing in here?” I asked. The pedo just stared at me, not even giving me a single answered pulling towards the exit. He shouted on the house, “Just bring Yurachka’s luggage in their home. I need him to go to my house.” 

 

What? No. No. No. NO 

  
There is no way that I am going near a foot in his residence. I heard a reply of an “Alright.” from Otabek. The traitor. Still dragging the entire body away from the Altin’s household. I tried to break free but his grip was much tighter than I could ever imagine. Also, all of the necessary to forgot-- it was fucking shoes. Poor me and my un-shoed feet. Boohooo. 

 

It took a god-long hours of walking, dragging my frozen and shitty self towards an apartment complex. It was a normal and mundane apartment you rarely see on those American chick flicks I rarely watched. (What? Me and piggy brother loved watching those. And the girl slang was kinda cool) Viktor fished-out his keys from his deep-ass pants pockets without letting go of my hand. He thought that if let me go, I’d run away from him. An intriguing thought but no, I won’t. “Just let me go. I promise I won’t go anywhere.” I assured the pedo. Viktor raised an eyebrow the two of us did a staring contest before he heaved a sighed. “Alright.” Said, Viktor. The keys inserted, the pervert swung the door open. Offering for me to enter first. I nodded and glance at the shady interior. The outside was mundane but the inside was all it took for me to vomit. Every corner of the room, there were pictures, articles, medals and trophies of Viktor Nikiforov. Surely, this guy isn’t a Narcissist, right? 

 

I tried to find my way towards the living but was stopped by Viktor. He mimed a “shut up for a while” putting his index finger to his mouth. Was there a stash of porn that he didn’t want me to see? Probably. You can never guess what goes on that pervert’s mind. He changed his persona to the goofy and pervert Viktor Nikiforov and went towards the large portion of the apartment which I think is the living room. His giddy and delighted voice echoed in the entire room. 

 

“Yuri!!! I’m home!!!”

 

**_TBC…….._ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello!!!! Wow It’s been so long since I’ve updated this fic. I hope you’re still waiting for the update of this. Just a little more chapters and I can finally say this goodbye to our lovely YuuYu siblings. Thank you so much for still reading this crap 
> 
> Day 3: “Conflicts”   
> Discussion/lost/hurt-comfort

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Diary,  _

 

_ I was flabbergasted that my piggy brother is somehow living with Viktor. Did he even had permission from Dedushka to have a sleep-over with him? I guess so since Grandpa likes Viktor. Not sure how but I don’t wanna talk about it.  _

 

_ I am more concerned as to how he and I are going to catch up and forgive each other. I’m not ready yet but seeing my big brother in front of me makes me melt with joy and forget that all those horrible things that he and I have done these past days. Seeing my piggy brother gives me joy and at the same time, fear and disgust.  _

 

_ Why did he agreed to sleep-over with VIktor? Why does my brother looked like shit? But more importantly… _

 

_ Can I even forgive him for what he has done to me?  _

 

_ Please…. _

_ I need some answers.  _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


My brother… my beloved Yuri Katsuki-Plisetsky. Seeing him looking like shit makes me ashamed of myself. For him to be turned into…. A fucking piece of trash. I wanted to run to him. Embrace my brother like there’s no tomorrow, apologize to him and say sweet nothings to him but I couldn’t, my feet wouldn’t let me do it. I was frozen in time as I look at my brother.

 

There was an empty bottle wrapped in his hand and he absolutely smells like vodka and alcohol. His clothes were the same since he and I had fight and surmised that he hasn’t even taken a bath yet. Viktor was the first to approach my brother and halting me to stay where I was. “Yuri, you poor thing. You’re drinking vodka yet again. This is your fifth bottle this week, you know?” He said, removing the empty glass bottle from my piggy brother’s hand. Yuri raised his head, cheeks tainted in red. He started laughing then slammed his entire body to the pervert. “Viiiiiitttyaa~ you’re home. I missed you. Did you missed me? Come on, say you miss me too.” Viktor did what he was told saying some dumb shit cheesy lines that he misses my brother too. Yuck! Patting his head, Viktor proceeds to the kitchen and dispose the mess Yuri has made. 

 

Yuri was too wasted and drunk but struggled to walk himself to the couch to lie down. His hand covering his face. “Piggy brother.” I mumbled, trying to make sure not to be heard or gave way my existence. 

 

Not yet.

 

Not yet.

 

“I’m so hungry, Viktor. Do you have anymore vodka? I wanna drown myself again with misery.” replied piggy brother assessing and helping himself to get to settled in the couch. Also added that if the pervert has brought along a friend since he’d heard two footsteps. Piggy brother is too sharp with his surroundings despite being drunk. “Hmm? A friend? You must be imagining thing Yuri. You are pretty wasted afterall.” Replied Viktor. He was chopping onions and condiments, for dinner. Piggy brother hummed. “I guess so. I ‘am’ wasted. If Yura could see me, he would definitely kicked my ass.” He says, a little chuckle formed in his burning cheeks. 

 

My heart fluttered.  He still calls me “Yura”. I really wanna hug piggy brother already but it’s not the time yet. Viktor stopped from his chopping and looked at piggy brother, eyebrows raised. “Ohh. How so?” his tone seductive and provoking. Call me crazy but I think he was using those tone to itch to my face just to annoy. 

 

Fucking pervert. 

 

Hic! “Well,” said Yuri looking at the ceiling of Viktor’s home. Thinking hard about what he was going to say. “Yura is really overprotective of me. He doesn’t like me -- hic! --  doing stupid thing like drinking. He doesn’t like me that -- hic! -- I do say stupid stuffs -- hic! -- The last time I got drunk. Yura kicked me in the shin and, ah just remembering it makes me feel how my nether regions were sore and couldn’t even move. hic! -- Ahh…” piggy brother groaned and was almost going to fell asleep when---

 

Sobs. 

 

Sobs.

 

“Yuri? Are you alright?” Asked Viktor, walking towards where he is and caressing his back to soothe him. The sobbing tone went louder and louder until wailing sounds was echoing the entire room. Yuri Katsuki-Plisetsky is actually crying. It’s been years since I’ve seen my brother cried and it breaks my heart already. 

 

“Uwaaahh!” piggy brother wailed. Clutching his head at Viktor’s chest. Hiding his tears from him. His voice garbled with the crying. “Yura. I miss Yurachka. Yurio~ I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you like that -- hic! --” The sobbing voice of my brother echoed the entire house. His way of speaking was sincere and full of pain.

 

“Piggy-brother…” Resisting the urge to ran towards him and pushed the pervert away from him. I controlled myself. My brother cried. This was the second-time that he and I had a misunderstanding resulting to him crying too much. His tears could fill an entire lake (no pun intended) as I remember what happened about it. 

 

The first time my big brother; Yuri, cried.

 

At can I just tell you how shit that was and adorable that scene is? 

  
  


**_8 years ago….._ **

 

_ “Yurachka. We have a surprise for you.” The blonde’s mother; Maria knelt in front of his son saying she has something that the young Russian would be happy. Curious, Yuri didn’t know what it was and asked his Mama about it.  _

 

_ “Come.” His father; Andrei opened his palm waiting for young Yuri to grab the open palm. He did and they followed his parent’s to the part of their home.  _

 

_ Once, he saw a figure, his back only visible. He could see black hair. When Yuri’s parents stopped to the figure and went to it. Touching its shoulders, the figure slowly turned and Yuri have never seen someone so pretty. Aside from his Mama, that is. The boy in front of him had ebony black hair that resembles the dark night sky. His figure wasn’t lean or big, it was just medium and tall making poor little Yura pout. Jealous that him wasn’t the center of attention of his parents anymore.  He didn’t realized that there was something warm touched his golden locks. It was the older boys: his fingers warm to the touch soothing Yura from his moody mood until he heard the boy’s voice. “Don’t cwai, Yura. I pwomise that I will not take Andwei-san and Mawiya-san to Yura. I’m Yuri and I’ll be your bwig bwoder fwom now on, Neh?” the boy Yuri says.  _

 

_ He speaks funny, Yura thought. There were so many words that he didn’t understand that his parents tried explained that Yuri was originally Japanese and that he has the accent from his motherland. “Ja...pan?” Yura asked with curiosity. He knew his parents likes to travel a lot but it was the first time that he had heard of the word “Japan”. Maria kneeled caressing yet again the young blonde’s head. “Japan is a country from the Asian continent. They have an amazing culture and food. When you’re older enough, you, Mama, Papa, and Yuri will go there so you would see how beautiful it is. _

 

_ They have pink-flowers called ‘Sakura’ that only blooms in spring and there’s actually a flower-viewing of it. It was an amazing sight. We found Yuri in the streets while we were in Japan. The poor child has covered in grease and dirt. Almost dying, from his state. We tried to find his parents but said that he was already orphaned and was living in the streets since he lost his family. We couldn’t bear to see such a beautiful child to starve to death and decided to take him to Russia.  _

 

_ I hope you don’t mind, Yura. You are still our wonderful ‘Yurachka’, that will never change. It’s just we will be adding an additional member to the family. He’s 9 years-old already but his speech still needs some polishing and can you believe it that despite living in the streets, he’s so good in English?”  _

 

_ At what his mother has said, the blonde child had his eyes sparkle with amazement. _

 

_ Amazing~ _

 

_ Amazing~  _

_   
_ _ Yuri is amazing~  _

 

_ Yura couldn’t control himself and walked towards the Japanese boy. With his mother’s supervision (he was still a baby in their eyes even though he’s already 6 years-old) he went to Yuri. He was startled. Yuri giving his fierce sharp-like stares. “Yu-yuwa?” his feet trembling with fear. He didn’t know why was he shaking. Even the parents were curious. When Yura slowly lift his hand pointing at Yuri. He spoke words that he never knew that he could say.  _

 

_ Or at least the one animal in Yura’s mind that reminded him of the raven kid.  _

 

_ “Svin’ya.” (Fat Pig) _

 

_ “Yura!”  _

 

_ “Eh?” His chocolate eyes grew wide. Not understanding what the blonde child said. Yura spoke again. “Svin’ya.” Maria’s eyes grew in horror. Then…. _

 

_ “Uhhh…. Uwaaaaahh!!!” Poor Yuri cried. His voice echoed into Yura’s eardrums. Why was he crying? Did I say something insulting? “Yura! Why did you call Yuri a Svin’ya?!” Andrei ushered the raven to come closer to him, comforting the wailing child in his arms.  _

 

_ Why is Papa and Mama mad? Did I do something bad. “Bu-but….” Now it was Yura’s turn to cry. “Uwaaahhh!!! Yura didn’t do anything bad. Uwaaahhh!!! Yura is sowwy!!”  _

 

_ At Yura’s cutesy crying face, the Russian mother couldn’t help but coo at his child. Gently patting Yura’s head saying that they were not mad. “Yura is only a child so Yura doesn’t know that word. Oh sweetie, don’t you cry now. Mama is not angry.” Yura looked at his mother.  _

 

_ “Not mad?” Maria shook his head. Kissing the top of the blonde’s lock. “Not mad, sweetie but you have to say sorry to poor Yuri. Even though he does not know the word, it was still the reason why he cried.  _

 

_ Please, Yura?” the mother’s voice was too angelic, Yura couldn’t resist ‘that’ voice. He ran towards the Yuri hugging the raven tightly in his belly. “Uwaaahhh!!! Sorry, Yuri. Yura is mean to Yuri. Sorry. Sorry~” _

  
  


* * *

 

 

“There, there, my little piglet.” Viktor assured my brother that everything would be alright as he looked at me, pointing me to come to where they were. I nodded and slowly tried to walk silently without alerting my brother. He was still sober but I don’t want to take any chances. Yuri was still weeping incoherently like a child, saying gibberish bullshit which I can’t understand from to save me. The pervert mimed the words;  “You better be in good terms with your brother right now or I will tell him about you and our ‘little feud’.”

 

The bastard….

 

And a traitor

 

“Don’t. You. Dare.”  I warned him. No voice also kneeling towards them. As if on cue, the pervert shoved my brother into me. The sweet smell of katsudon and pirozhki still lingers in him and i could practically tell that he still didn’t took a bath. A rustle from my piggy brother, he buried deeper into my chest and said something that I actually knew: “Why is it that you smell like my Yurio, Viktor. This is making me more emotional.” 

 

“Svin’ya.”

 

 

**_To be continued…….._ **

 


End file.
